


Ma Nuvenin, Da'len

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Modern AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, very explicit, very strong D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: He smirked and finally glanced up at her from under his eyelashes. “My mere existence makes you insatiably horny.”“You haven’t figured that out by now?"





	Ma Nuvenin, Da'len

“However I like?” 

Eirwen nodded, her pale eyes serious. 

“Hm… that is quite the offer. What brought this on?” He still wasn’t looking at her, and it drove her mad. 

She shifted in her chair, trying not to look as desperate as she felt. “You. Just… you.”

He smirked and finally glanced up at her from under his eyelashes. “My mere existence makes you insatiably horny.”

“You haven’t figured that out by now? I can’t…” She groaned and put her face in her hands, elbows braced against his kitchen counter. “I can’t stop thinking about you. About being here, about…” She stopped and shook her head, putting her hands down. “I’m dreaming about it. I can’t get it out of my head.”

“I thought we agreed this would not distract you from your work.”

“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me.”

He smirked. “Nor can I. ‘However I like’…” He mused over the phrase, pursing his lips. 

“Within reason of course,” she corrected, and he laughed. 

“Of course. I would never do something you didn’t want me to, you know that.” 

Knowing he would never truly hurt her was part of what made her want him so bad. He was dangerous but safe, an adventure with a guide. If she used her safe word, or her ‘slow-down’ word, he would always listen. There was never hesitation or judgement -he stopped as soon as she told him to. Everything she wanted to do, everything she read about in books and online, she wanted with him. He was always the centerpiece of her fantasies, in large part because she knew he was there to ‘help’ her with whatever she asked.

“Eirwen,” he started, then stopped, re-thinking his words. He turned fully to face her and gently tilted her chin up, their eyes locking. “You know there is nothing I would rather do than fuck you senseless.” Her breath hitched, and he wondered if his words made her knees shake. “I would have you unable to stand, unable to think. I would push you past the point you thought you could reach and make you beg me for release. I would have you weak and delirious with pleasure.” He held her gaze for a moment longer before shaking his head. “But you know I cannot do that.”

“Why?” She rasped, then quickly cleared her throat. “I don’t- I don’t understand.” 

He smiled then, a mischievous grin that made her heart skip a beat. “Because you have practice in the morning.”

“Bastard!” She turned away from him and pouted. “I could skip. It would be worth it. Please, Solas…”

“You’re already begging? Tsk tsk, so easy…”

She whined and turned him to face her, eyes wide and hungry. “I won’t be able to focus on anything else. Please fuck me, hahren.”

His expression hardened slightly. “I warned you about calling me that. Especially… in that voice.”

“Please, hahren?” She widened her eyes and he let out a shaky breath.

“Eirwen.” There was a warning in his tone, but for what even he wasn’t sure.

“Anything you want.” Her soft, thin fingers took his hand and brought it to her lips. But instead of kissing it, she took his index finger into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around it, circling slowly, and she sucked it deeper into her throat. His eyes flashed, and she could see something in him break.

He took her arm and held her gaze, shaking his head. “Get on your knees.” 

She obeyed, a slight smirk pulling at her lips. He ran his hand over her hair and suddenly pulled on her ponytail, hard enough to make her gasp. She stared up at him, eager, wide-eyed, and he traced his fingers over her lips. 

“No matter how much pain I put you in, remember that you asked for it.” He shook his head, his expression hardened, his eyes getting that ‘look’ she always loved. It happened whenever she could get him to this place, this dominance, this control over her. She swallowed hard and nodded, her body itching for whatever punishment he was coming up with. “Remove your clothes from the waist up.”

She did as she was told, slowly, keeping eye contact with him as much as she could. They were still in the kitchen, her kneeling before him, topless now in only her jeans. He turned and gestured for her to follow, but paused suddenly when she started to stand. 

“Crawl to me,” he ordered, and her eyes widened slightly. She hesitated, looking at him closely, waiting for what she wasn’t sure. Then she nodded and followed him to the living area on her hands and knees, where he sat down in a chair and pointed to a spot on the ground between his legs. She crawled to him and positioned herself there, waiting obediently for the next command. “Service me. I have work to do.”

She nodded, feeling a shiver between her thighs at his tone. She reached up and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough to reach his hardened cock. He didn’t help her, instead choosing to start reading a book. She pulled his thick length from his pants and sat forward on her knees, putting herself between his legs and her lips inches from his cock.

He ignored her completely, even as she slowly trailed her lips up and down his length. She let her tongue out, tracing him from base to tip, then slowly wrapped her lips around his head. Still he had no reaction, letting her ‘service’ him without interruption. This kind of play was both exhilarating and frustrating -she wanted him to notice her, to validate her efforts, but she also loved the idea that she was only here to fulfill his needs. 

She took him in deeper and he rested a hand on her head, casually, like she was a piece of furniture. Then, suddenly, he wrenched her head back, pulling her off him. She sputtered and gasped, eyes fluttering as she struggled to understand what she did wrong. 

“Stand up. You have my attention, for now.” She swallowed hard and listened, eyes on his as she rose to her feet. “The rest of your clothes. Remove them.” She started, but a sharp tsk made her stop. “Slowly.”

Her fingers unbuckled her belt carefully, her eyes on him, on his still bored expression. Wetness flushed from her heat -she wanted so badly to please him, to get him to bend her over and just fuck her. 

“Turn around.”

She didn’t want to look away from him, but she did anyway. With a shaky breath she bent at the waist, excitement making her hands shake as she slowly pulled her jeans down over her ample ass. She heard the chair creek as he rose, and started to turn. 

“No. Stay still.”

Again she found her breath hitching in her throat at his words. She nodded and eased her jeans off her ankles, leaving them in a heap on the ground. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled them down, giving him a tantalizing view.

His hands touched her inner thighs, up and down as if examining her. He grasped her ass, hard, and she gasped. “You react so well,” he chuckled, his voice low and dark. “You really are so desperate for me.” His fingers brushed her soaking cunt and he tsked her again, softly. “So wet already, da’len. You enjoy the degradation?”

She raised her chin slightly. “May I answer, hahren?”

“You may,” she could hear the smile in his voice, and knew he loved that she was enjoying this so thoroughly. 

“I only enjoy it with you. I don’t want this with anyone else.”

His fingers slid along her hardened clit and she shuddered with pleasure. “My own personal slut, then.” He chuckled darkly and slid one of his fingers into her drenched hole. Her muscles tightened, her legs spreading almost instinctively. “So tight. I suppose I’ll have to train you. There will be no spell today. You’ll take me without assistance.”

She swallowed hard and nodded. They’d tried that before, twice, and it hurt like hell. But they’d both agreed she still wanted to do it, in fact that she was determined to do it. 

“Go to the table and bend over. Then wait for me.” She nodded and did as he ordered, pushing her ass into the air as he disappeared into his bedroom. When he returned, he pushed her face down into the tablecloth, making her gasp in surprise. His fingers pressed at her entrance, just one at first, toying with her, teasing her open. She shivered and he laughed again, that same deep chuckle. “Something about being bent over always makes you so wet.” 

“Y-yes hahren. For you, it does.”

He carefully slid a second finger into her, and she felt how her walls squeezed him. He started to speak, then faltered. “You are truly only like this for me?”

She genuinely couldn’t tell how serious he was being, as she couldn’t see his face to read his expression. “Yes. I don’t want this with anyone else. I always think of you. When I get off, when I read porn, it’s always you I picture.”

“I see…” He pushed both fingers deeper inside of her and she whimpered softly, rolling her hips. Suddenly he pushed her against the table, hard enough to surprise her but not enough to actually hurt. “Stop moving.”

She nodded and he moved his fingers inside her, running them against the rough point on her wall that always made her weak. Her legs shook when he touched it, her voice breaking into a soft, desperate mew.

But before he could please her any more he pulled them out, and there were a few moments of confusion before she heard a soft buzzing sound. “Eirwen,” he said, his voice hard and commanding. “Can I trust you not to move, or do you need to be restrained?”

She really would do as he told her, but she would never turn down an opportunity for rope. “I will try, but I’m still learning… you may want to tie me down so I know how it feels.” She knew him; she could see the slight smirk on his face without actually looking at him. And he could see right through her, but played along anyway.

“Very well.” Before she felt the tight pull of the restraints, he pushed a softly buzzing vibrator to her entrance. She shuddered and spread her legs, wishing it was his cock instead. He slid the toy inside her, and it was much longer and thicker than she expected. She must not have used this one before -the others weren’t so big. It stretched her, pushing at her walls, filling her entirely as he slid it deep into her cunt. 

Then the restraints came. The ropes were tight but soft on her wrists, binding her to the back legs of the small table. She pulled on them, almost instinctively, and felt a thrill of fear when she realized she really couldn’t get free. The ropes squeezed her, making her arms already sore above her head. He ran one finger down her back, along her spine, and she closed her eyes, sinking. 

He would always listen to her. No matter how minor she thought the complaint, no matter how deep they were in a fantasy, he always did as she asked. “Solas,” she said, her voice still weak from pleasure. “Yellow. Looser.”

“Ma nuvenin,” he replied, and there was no note of disappointment in his voice. Only a calm, easy understanding. He loosened the ropes on her wrist, giving her enough slack to let her elbows rest on the table. She nodded, feeling her heart rate already slowing. “Like this, da’len?”

“Perfect. Return.”

He brought his finger down her back again, drawing goosebumps along her arms. She pushed her hips toward him, the vibrator making her weak. The rush she got from his dominance was matched only by the warmth she felt when he did as she asked. She shut her eyes tightly, lost for a moment before the vibrator suddenly changed in intensity. It was faster now, coming in harsh waves that moved in a determined, steady rhythm. 

She moaned and he gripped her ass again, hard, feeling the tight muscles in his hand before suddenly pulling back and slapping her. The sound rang out in the apartment and she gasped. He did it again, spanking her hard enough to push her into the table. Between the pain and the vibrations she could feel a tight, familiar pressure building in her, exacerbated by every harsh hit. 

“H-hahren…” She whispered, pulling on her restraints. “I’m… fuck…” She could barely think straight. He hit her again and again, sometimes gripping her ass hard enough that it would probably bruise. The slaps made the vibrator feel even stronger, emphasizing the pain and the pleasure that made her so weak.

Her walls pulsed around the toy, her boy shaking, pressure reaching a fever pitch in her. She came, crying out, a series of expletives leaving her mouth until he covered it, the further control only making her orgasm better. He spanked her again through the waves of pleasure overtaking her, and she groaned his name so load it shook against his hand.

Before she could recover, he pulled out the vibrator and lined something hard at her entrance. “W-wait… fuck, hahren…” It would be even tighter now, but she loved this part. He pushed at her soaking, still-shaking hole and eased his massive cock past her entrance, spreading her sensitive walls even more than the toy had. She gasped and pulled so hard on the restraints that it made her admire the sturdiness of the table.

It hurt so much she briefly saw stars, but on the end of her orgasm it only seemed to extend her pleasure. He kept moving in her, so deep she knew she couldn’t take anymore. His fingers gripped her hips and he pulled her toward him, hitting her so deep she could only whimper. “Still so tight. We’ll have to work on this.” He spoke as if he were chiding her about a paper she wrote, and the thought was somewhere between hilarious and incredibly sexy to her.

He started to move, pulling out before slamming back into her. Her eyes rolled back slightly, her face a mask of pure agony and ecstasy. Already the pain was driving her up again, drawing another climax from her tired body. She whined, his thrusts gradually increasing in speed. She struggled to put weight on her own feet, but found she could only lean on the table for support, or push back into him.

He had her trapped, fucking her mercilessly with nowhere to run. He kept going, bringing her to a state of sheer, delirious pleasure. She came again, hard, but her walls could barely move around his thick cock. 

He pulled her back to him again, drawing him as he deep as she could take, and spilled his seed in her desperate, battered body. She could feel him pumping inside her, could feel his hot cum drenching her walls.

He stayed inside her for a long time, breathing heavily, before slowly pulling out. Immediately she felt his seed dripping down between her legs, overflowing from her used cunt. 

With slightly trembling hands he loosened her restraints enough to roll her over, looking deep into her eyes. “’However I like’?” He repeated, and she gave a breathless laugh.

“More,” she managed, and he raised an eyebrow before chuckling. 

“You are certain?”

She nodded, closing her eyes. “After a minute. I… ngh…” He bent down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it until it hardened. “Solas…”

“We are far from finished, da’len,” he whispered against her soft skin. “This will not end until you ask.”

She grinned, eyes still closed. “Then you should cancel classes next week.”

“Is that a challenge?”

She nodded, then whimpered when she felt his teeth grazing her neck. “Wreck me, hahren. If I can still walk, I’ll be disappointed.”

He laughed again, shaking his head. “Very well.” He sunk his teeth into her skin, making her cry out in pain. “Ma nuvenin, da’len.”


End file.
